Dialog systems can play a key role in the functioning of an organization, such as a business, government, club, group or other entity. For example, many critical decisions may result from discussions in chat systems, or chat-like conversation systems. Organizations may seek to capture and analyze these decisions to make various improvements to a structure of the organization. For example, analyzing decision making may allow an organization to restructure its member hierarchy or to group members for future projects to improve or streamline future decision making.